Harry Potter and the Midnight Ball
by Starcrystal13
Summary: An AU of OOTP. It all starts when Harry receives a strange gift from Ron and Hermione. Moody also gives him his own set of clues to what is going on with Voldemort, which are impossible to figure out. Meanwhile his dreams get odder yet slightly realer.R
1. Hedwig's Return

Harry Potter and the Midnight Ball

Readers Note: You should read the 5th book first because my fanfic takes place after the incident with the Dementors in the beginning of the 5th book, where Harry is locked in his room after the Dursleys leave for the "perfect lawn award" thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my original thoughts and their details.

Chapter one: Hedwig's Return

Harry lay on his bed, waiting for Hedwig to return from her mouse hunt. He was lonely and did not like the thought of not going to Hogwarts again. As he thought, a warm breeze came in through his open window. Along with the wind came Hedwig hooting very loudly, breaking Harry's concentration. Harry was so glad to see her that he did not notice the parcel tied to Hedwig's leg, until he came to greet her.

He slowly untied the parcel from Hedwig's leg. He sat on his bed and unfolded the piece of parchment. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_There is an important meeting to be held, and we think that you should be there. Sorry for being so vague, but you never know who may read your letter first. Anyway, meet me in your front yard with all your stuff at midnight._

_Oh, and Hermione says 'Hi.' _

_See ya then._

_Ron_

_P.S. Happy birthday Harry._

Harry put down the letter and opened the small package. It was a small sphere that was even smaller than a rememberall. As soon as Harry touched it, it filled with what looked like yellow smoke. Harry saw a piece of parchment in the package. It read:

_This is a **Midnight Ball**. This tells you if there is danger nearby._

_KEY:_

_Silver - no danger - cold_

_Yellow - have caution_

_Green - slight danger_

_Blue - great danger_

_Red – mortal peril - hot_

Harry saw that the Midnight Ball said that he should "have caution". As far as he could tell, it was right.

So Harry waited for night to fall.

A/N: Please read and review. Oh, and btw, nobody likes flames.


	2. The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing (including any dialogue you recognize) except of course, the Midnight Ball.

Chapter two: The Escape

Harry put down his quill as he finished his escape plan. He looked it over once before he got up and stuffed his belongings in his trunk messily. He did not care that it was unorganized, he just wanted to leave this house. Harry checked his watch. It was a quarter till midnight. It was time to set his plan to action. Harry looked over it one last time, and then tore it up and put it in the trash, so that the Dursleys would not find it and prevent him from escaping next time. Harry opened his window and threw his trunk out. It landed on Uncle Vernon's perfectly kept grass muffling the sound to a soft thud (just as Harry has suspected). He put Hedwig's cage in her talons and told her, "Put this gently on the grass". As she flew out the window Harry grabbed his Firebolt and turned off the light. He climbed out his open window and stood on the roof. Harry closed the window so that it would not be so obvious. He mounted his Firebolt. As he did, he felt it vibrate like it wanted to be ridden. When Harry pushed off, cool air hit his face and woke him up. It felt so good that Harry decided to circle around the yard before he landed. He landed without a sound and put Hedwig in her cage. There was five minutes till midnight, and all Harry could do was wait.

At exactly midnight Harry saw someone on a broomstick flying over to him. As the figure landed, Harry looked to see who it was. It was too dark to see, but this figure seemed familiar. "Hurry and mount your broom Potter", came a voice that Harry recognized as Professor Snape_. 'Why couldn't it be Ron, Hermione or even Professor Dumbledore, but Snape. Anybody but Snape'_ , Harry thought as he mounted his Firebolt. Harry heard Snape tie something, and Hedwig gave a little hoot. He heard a soft whisper of a woman say "_Locomotor Trunk"_. Harry saw his trunk lift in the air and drift away. In the distance, Harry saw green wand sparks. "Potter kick off", said Snape. "NOW!!" Harry obeyed, grateful to be in the air again.

For a moment he forgot his hate of Snape until Snape said, "Follow me Potter". Snape said it just as if he was leading Harry to detention. Harry followed him and saw three figures on broomsticks ahead. He squinted to see them in the dark. "Professor Lupin", Harry said in surprise. He thought he saw Lupin's lips curve into a smile. "And Professor Moody?" "I'm not so sure about Professor", Moody said in his gruff voice. "Never did get to do much teaching." Lupin pointed to the women with Harry's trunk on her broom and said brightly, "This is Nymphadora—", "It's Tonks", said the young woman. "Nymphadora Tonks who would prefer to called by her surname", Lupin finished.

Harry saw she had dark spiked hair that just turned bright and matched her eyes. Harry stared at her in surprise. She caught his gaze and said, "I'm a Metamorphmagus." She saw his confused look, "It means I can change my appearance at will", Tonks explained. "Lets get moving or five points off Gryffondor", said Snape. Harry whirled around on his broom. He had forgotten that Snape was there. Tonks laughed. "You know you can't take points off until school starts, Snape?" Tonks said.


	3. The Mysterious Blank

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing (including any dialogue you recognize) except of course, the Midnight Ball.

Chapter three: The Mysterious Blank

Everyone finally landed on the ground. Harry thought they must have been up there for hours. His ears were numb and he had a hard time getting his frozen hands off his Firebolt. (At least this is the way Harry remembers it.) They walked around the buildings until they got to the back. Harry followed Tonks into the shadows of the apartments. It was silent except for the five of them breathing and their light footsteps. When Tonks stopped in front of a door, Moody came to the front and mumbled something. The door opened, and they all went in. Harry strained his eyes to see in the dark. It was a small room with only one door that he could see. Moody opened it, and everyone went inside. It was an empty, cramped closet. Somebody shoved a small piece of parchment into his hand. He heard Moody whisper, "This is your private clue, Harry." Harry was startled and did not see the figure of Moody do something weird. It felt like they were moving!! It was hard for Harry to describe since it caught him by surprise. When the movement stopped, Moody opened the door into warmth and light. Everyone stepped out of the small closet into a lit room. Harry quickly looked at his piece of parchment and stared. The parchment was blank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did you say, Macnair?", Voldemort demanded in his cool, slick voice. His red 'eyes' looked Macnair directly in the eye. "Er, wwhat about the one whho lleft you fforever?", Macnair said, clumsily bowing. "You said he must die," Avery said. "Isn't there something worse we could do," asked Nott tentatively. "Why not," Voldemort said evilly. 


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing (including any dialogue you recognize) except of course, the Midnight Ball.

Chapter four: Understanding

Harry heard footsteps in the hall. A large shadow cast on the wall from the faint cackling fire. He saw Mrs. Weasley rushing towards him. "Hi Harry dear", she said with a smile, though it was plain that she was exhausted. 

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry for two seconds before she seemed to realize something. "Come on Harry", Mrs. Weasley said urgently. They walked up the some stairs leading to a dark hallway. Once they were out of earshot Harry demanded "What is going on?" 

"Ron and Hermione will explain everything." They finally reached a big black door with a snake handle, and an eye etched a little higher in the middle of the door.

The door opened and Harry was greeted with a hug from Hermione. As soon as she got off him, he saw Ron sitting at the end on one of two beds. Ron slid to his feet and walked up to Harry. No one noticed Mrs. Weasley leave and close the door behind her. Harry felt a surge of happiness enter his body at the sight of his friends. After a moment, Harry looked at his friends and demanded, "What is going on?"

Hermione sighed. But it was Ron who spoke first. "You-Know-Who is up to something." Ron paused a moment as if to see what Harry would do. After a few seconds he continued, "We don't know exactly what it is because we're not allowed in the Order meetings." Harry must have looked confused because Hermione quickly added, "They are a group of people including Aurors who mess up Voldemort's plans and figure out what he's up to." There was a hint of hurry in her voice. "But we heard a little on Fred and George's Extendable Ears", Ron said quietly. 

"There's something He needs," Ron said in almost a whisper. "Something powerful." Harry couldn't help but think that all they were telling him was stuff he could have guessed. After a moment of silence, "So, what is it?", Harry asked impatiently. "We _don't_ know Harry," Hermione answered. 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, as if daring the other to explain. Finally Hermione said, "We only know that it is small, has hidden powers and is one of a kind." "Yeah, said Ron, "and someone has it too."

This did not satisfy Harry, but he knew it was the best that he would get. Harry absentmindedly took out his blank piece of parchment that Moody had given him. "What you got there," asked Ron curiously. "Nothing," said Harry quickly. "Just a blank piece of parchment." Harry did not know how, but somehow his friends managed to persuade him to tell them the story about getting the parchment. 'Let me see that," said Hermione after he was done. Harry handed it to her. Her eyes widened. Then Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and mumbled, "Bloody Hell." Before Harry could ask what was wrong, Hermione handed him his parchment back. Harry looked and could not believe his eyes. In silver ink on the top left hand corner was the word **Yours**.


	5. Invisible Ink

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it, except my original ideas and objects.

Chapter five: Invisible Ink

Harry just stared at the parchment, wondering what **Yours** meant. "This makes no sense," said Hermione bewildered. "I read all about enchanted writings and nothing I read ever said anything close to this. Could I maybe borrow it," she asked. Harry handed it to her. Hermione took it and settled herself on the bed near a dirty window. She pulled an old book out of her trunk called _Secret Messages and how to Read them_ and started reading. Hermione suddenly placed the small book down carefully and went to her trunk. She pulled out some vials, all corked and had many different colored liquids in them. She poured a drop of blue and a drop of red and whispered, "_Inklettes_." A blinding purple light filled the room. As soon as they were able to see again, they saw Hermione with a very disappointed look on her face. Nothing had happened. Again Hermione disappeared behind the book. Again and again, Hermione poured drops of liquid and said 'inklettes.' The colors mixed into a blinding light. When Harry and Ron could see again, they always ended up looking at a disappointed Hermione. 

At last she closed the book and sighed. She gathered her things and headed for her trunk. "We'll have to try again at Hogwarts. After all, we can use magic there. There I can try counter spells for protection curses. It most likely will be invisible ink," she finished. Ron and Harry sat frozen on the edge of the bed nearest to the door. They had not talked the whole time for they had been too keen watching Hermione. "Where did you ever get..." began Ron, but was cut off by Harry's glare who felt that this would lead to a uncomfortable conversation. After all, he did not want his two best friends arguing on the first night they had seen each other the whole Summer. This was a good thing too, for Hermione was a little agitated and did not want to be bothered by stupid questions that involved long explanations. In fact, she did not even seem take notice that Ron had spoken. Harry was reminded of the _Diary of Tom Riddle_ that Hermione had tried to work in his second year. The uncomfortable silence was broken by Mrs.Weasley who came in the room and said cheerfully, "Dinner's ready." 


	6. The White Room

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling what would I be doing on fanfiction.net when I should be writing another best seller.

Chapter six: The White Room

Harry was standing in a small square room that was just big enough for Harry to lie in it in all directions not touching the walls. There was no furniture and the walls were a blank white. Harry felt as if he were staring into nothing. He put his hand in his pocket. His hand closed around a small ball. Harry quickly withdrew his hand from his pocket for the ball was hot and had burnt his hand. Harry heard cool, cruel laughter filled the small room. Harry began to run. His footsteps made no noise, and the laughter grew louder. Harry ran straight through where the wall should be, and ran and ran in the never ending white room until the laughter got so loud, that Harry was sure that his eardrums would burst. Then everything went black.

"Harry, Harry," came a worried voice. Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron standing over him. Cold beads of sweat were on his forehead as Harry sat up. "What happened," Ron asked as Harry put on his glasses. "Nothing," said Harry. Ron, who was still unsure, went back to bed. Harry looked around the dark, dingy room before he turned over and fell asleep with his glasses on.

When Harry woke up the next morning he found that Ron was not there. When he was dressed he walked over to the door and opened it. Harry heard voices from the door across from his, (Ginny and Hermione's room.) Harry opened the door and saw that Hermione and Ron were sitting on Ginny's bed (previously talking) and were now looking at him. Harry knew exactly what (or who) they had been talking about. He could not find a way to avoid it, so he told Ron and Hermione about his dream. With every word that he said he relived that horrible, terrible dream. By the time he was finished, both Ron and Hermione stared at him in horror. At that moment the parchment fell out of his jeans pocket. Harry quickly picked it up to put away, but he just stared. "What is it," asked Hermione. Harry handed it to her so she could see for herself. On the top middle of the parchment, (next to 'Yours') was written **The Boring Room**.

Authors Note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the next one will be longer.


	7. Canceled

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter, its characters and storyline, etc. 

Chapter seven: Canceled 

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron looked confused. The silence was long and uncomfortable. Harry, trying to change the topic as well as breaking the silence said, "What about the meeting you told me about in the letter?" "Uh," said Ron. "It's been canceled, " finished Hermione. "Oh," said Harry slightly disappointed. Then came a loud crack and Fred and George Weasley appeared in the middle of the room. Harry quickly shoved the parchment into his pocket. "Mum said to tell you that breakfast is ready," said George dully. "Do you want to try our latest treat, _swelling smores_," asked Fred hopefully. "No," Harry, Ron and Hermione said together. 

When all three of them got downstairs, they saw everyone that had come to bring Harry to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, and also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Fred and George who had just apparated. Tonks had elbow length curly brunet hair and bright green eyes. Her face was set in a smile. If her hair had been bushy, you might have mistaken her for Hermione's big sister. Without warning Harry's scar seared with pain. 'Voldemort is angry,' Harry thought. He looked around. Everybody was staring at Harry. He felt uncomfortable. "Are you all right Harry," asked Sirius concerned. "I'm fine," Harry insisted and looked at the floor. "I must be going," said Snape, and with that he left.

Later…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in the girl's bedroom talking. "That sure was a creepy dream," Ginny said. Harry had just told Ginny about his dream. "Yeah," Harry agreed. "What do you think it means," she asked. "Dunno," Harry replied. He had not yet told Ginny about the parchment, and decided to. Harry explained about getting the parchment and showed it to her. The whole time she sat and listened. Finally, when Harry was done, Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione, how can you do magic over the Summer?" 'Good point,' Harry thought. "It's basic non-wand magic," Hermione said exasperatedly. She always seemed annoyed when anybody mentioned the night she used the colored liquids in the vials. Hermione was not surprised to see the three of them with confused looks on their faces, so she added, "Since you don't use a wand it is allowed." Just as Harry, Ron, and Ginny opened their mouths, Hermione said, "Hogwarts doesn't mention it because very few people can do it." In the end, they found out it was called _Moon Shadow_. 

Harry's hearing was drawing nearer. Every night it was harder to fall asleep, and when he finally did, he had uneasy dreams that made him wake up although he did not remember them.

He did not notice it, (caught up in his own worries) that everyone else in Grimmauld Place was very nervous and anxious. But of course he was the most worried. After all, it would be he who got expelled from Hogwarts, he who would have his wand snapped, and he who would be cut off from the wizarding world. Harry clutched his wand tightly in his hand. He was rather fond of his wand and could not let them do it. Harry tried to get the thought out of his mind, but couldn't. He could tell that his friends were nervous too. Hermione had even said, "I've looked it all up, they can't expel you. They just can't. There's a provision in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life threatening situations—" she had broken off to catch her breath, (since she had said that in one sentence) and never finished.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_One week later..._

Harry was lying in his bed thinking about the hearing. It was a blur in his mind. Harry remembered a crowd of people in the room staring at him. Harry had been asked a question that made him hold his breath as he desperately tried to think of a _good, believable _answer. Just as Harry was required to answer, Dumbledore came in and argued Harry's case. Harry did not get his wand snapped and he was going to Hogwarts!!!! 'We should be getting our school lists soon,' Harry thought.

Suddenly Harry heard a _peck, peck, peck_. He sat up and looked out the window. Hedwig was at the window, (back from her mouse hunt) carrying a letter addressed to Harry. When Harry took the letter from Hedwig, she took off out the window. Harry turned over the letter to open it. He saw the Hogwarts seal! 


	8. Stardust

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah-di blah-di blah.

Chapter eight: StarDust

Harry opened the letter and took out the list of school supplies.

Fifth-year students will require:

__

The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5

By Miranda Goshawk

__

Surviving with Potions

By Cindy Bubbles

__

Useful Charms and Enchantments

By Jim Smokey

__

Defense Magical Theory

By Wilbert Slinkhard

__

The Dream Oracle

By Inigo Imago

__

Sea Foam and Other Useful Herbs

By Claira Waters

__

One set of **StarDust**

Harry stared at his supply list. What was Stardust? What would he need it for? He decided to go talk to Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on her bed near the window. She was sitting against the head of the bed, her face was completely hidden behind a large book called

Moon Shadow

The History and How to Use and Perform it

By Marilynn White

Hermione was so involved in her book, that she did not seem to notice Harry come in. Suddenly she looked up but saidnothing. Harry walked around to the side of the bed which was nearest to the window, and sat down next to her. "I got my school list," Harry said. Hermione looked at him but said nothing. He read the list of books out loud for her. Just before he reached the end of the list he paused. "And there is one more thing," he said. "One set of Stardust," Harry read mysteriously. Hermione gasped. Harry was confused. "What is Stardust?" he asked. "It is extremely rare and expensive, um, star dust. You know dust from stars. Nobody knows all the powers and properties it has."

"What will we need it for," Harry asked. "I'd say potions," answered Hermione matter of factly. "What are some of it's known properties," Harry asked curiously. "There are too many for me to tell you," Hermione said. Hermione got off her bed and rummaged in her trunk for a moment. She pulled out a small hand-sized but rather fat book. "If you are really interested, you should read this," Hermione exclaimed looking quite pleased. Harry took the book from Hermione and saw that it was titled **_Stardust_** _by Marilynn White_. "Thanks," said Harry who would have really preferred Hermione just telling him. Hermione just smiled and sat down next to Harry. After a moment of silence Harry asked, "What do you reckon about the parchment?" "Well," said Hermione, her tone changed, "I believe that it is not invisible ink. I mean, how those words appear out nowhere. I have no clue. When we get to Hogwarts I will be able to look it up properly, maybe I will be able to figure it out." "Er, I got to go, er, read this book." He held up**_ Stardust_**. "Oh," Hermione said disappointedly. She stared at the floor. The truth was that Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Harry got up and left the room. He went into his and Ron's room and laid down on his bed. He put the book on his bed side table and took off his glasses. There he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crucio," yelled a cold voice. A terrible scream erupted from the room of white. Watching deatheaters laughed coldly from the circle. Voldemort stared at his victim with his red slits of eyes as his thin lips twisted into a cold smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke with a start. His scar was prickling with pain that soon left. Harry tried to get back to sleep but found that he couldn't. Finally he sat up and put on his glasses. Harry stared at the fat book still on his bedside table. He picked up the book and his wand, muttered, "_Lumus_," and began to read.

__

Chapter one: The Discovery of Stardust

In 1978 Ebin Saventa stole a muggle space shuttle called The Comet and placed a spell on it so complicated few wizards can make it half way through without messing up. (When a wizard messes up that spell nobody knows what might happen.) The effects of the spell (called surviveonous) when preformed correctly are to keep any object protected from anything. After making a few modifications Ebin flew his space shuttle to check out Venus. Unfortunately, in some unknown way, Ebin was mysteriously shifted off course and landed on a star. He found a silvery white substance on the star and took a large sample back with him.

__

The substance was studied and proven to be very powerful with many properties. He was sent to get a lot more. Stardust is very rare because no one since Ebin has been able to preform the Surviveonous spell. Ebin brought a lot of Stardust of which we still have today. It is rather expensive since we currently don't have a way to refill our supply once it runs out.

Sometime in 1989, (at the age of 38) Ebin went back into space to get more Stardust and never came back. His wife, Shandra Saventa later found a piece of metal in their backyard that said Comet on it. They believed that the metal was a piece from Ebin's shuttle and thought him dead. Shandra's children, Chloe and Terrence, were devastated and were only seven and five respectively, at the time.

Once our stock of Stardust runs out, we may never have it again.

So be careful how you use it and don't be wasteful.

Harry looked up from the book and smiled. He had expected Hermione's book to be boring._ 'It may not be as bad as I thought it would be,' _Harry thought. He didn't know how wrong he was...

Author's note: I am sorry but I will not be able to update for a while due to the fact I will be at camp.


	9. Mysterious Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah-di blah-di blah.

Chapter nine: Mysterious Dreams

Harry awoke and looked around. Harry saw a blurry patch of red, which told him Ron was still in bed sleeping. He stared up at the white ceiling without even bothering to put on his glasses. The room was dimly lit and Harry thought it must be three or four in the morning. Harry thought about his mysterious piece of parchment and then about his _Midnight Ball_ for the first time in a while. There were too many unsolved mysteries for Harry to be able to concentrate on just one. Harry rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Harry saw a man. He had long dark hair (between black and brown) and a beard and mustache. His eyes were closed and he looked about 38. The strange man lay on a large, bright surface, which was such a pure white it almost looked silver. The white light surrounding him was so bright that Harry hardly saw the soft glow around the dark-haired man, which appeared to be a pale yellow.

* * *

Harry woke up with a feeling he had never experienced before. He was relaxed. Harry felt a sudden urge to know more about planets beyond Earth, beyond the Milky Way...__

Later:

Harry was sitting with Hermione on her bed. Harry was telling Hermione about his dream. Hermione had been pleased to hear that Harry had read part of her book and put two and two together about the dream very quickly. "You must have been dreaming about Ebin Saventa," she said. "Why would I dream about him," Harry asked. "Oh, I don't know," said Hermione sarcastically. "Maybe because of what you read about him." Harry gave her a doubtful look. "Fine," she said, "maybe it wasn't Ebin." Harry was about to respond when Ron burst in. "Fred and George," Ron exclaimed breathlessly, "have created---" he broke off because he saw Hermione glaring at him. "Oh honestly, don't you even bother to knock," Hermione exclaimed angrily. "No," Ron said simply. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered (something that sounded like) _boys_. "So what were you saying Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione stormed off muttering, _just pretend I'm not here_. "What's her problem?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

Harry settled down to read **_Stardust_** in bed.

__

Chapter two: What is the true color of Stardust?

_Stardust is a substance that looks glittery and silvery. Nobody knows the true color of Stardust because it reflects all the colors around it. Some people believe that instead of reflecting colors, each little grain is a different color. If each grain was a different color_...

And Harry was asleep.

* * *

Harry saw a large, bright surface, which was such a pure white it almost looked silver. The colors on the silver reflected colors with such a beauty he had never seen before. Then he seemed to be looking through the strange material. Going deeper and deeper into this colorful material faster and faster. He was quite enjoying it, the glow of the strange substance seemed to die away. Harry went faster and faster until suddenly he stopped. He was staring at a small jewel about the size of the Sorcerer's Stone, but more magnificent. The stone was shiny, and its color was indescribable. The stone had a perfect blend of every shade of color, or so it seemed. It was a mixture of every color, somehow all one color. Harry put a hand out to touch it and...

* * *

Harry woke with his glasses on and the book on his legs. He was already sitting up and put the book and his glasses on his bedside table.

That dream felt strangely like something was out of his reach to grasp, but there must be some way to figure it out. He stared at Hermione's book. He couldn't remember anything that he had read in the book **_Stardust _**the night before. He sighed and opened the book.

__

Chapter two: What is the true color of Stardust?

_Stardust is a substance that looks glittery and silvery. Nobody knows the true color of Stardust because it reflects all the colors around it. Some people believe that instead of reflecting colors, each little grain is a different color. If each grain was a different color_ _there would be about 631,042,382,594,574,292,948,924,897,359 grains per star._

No wonder he fell asleep. The book was SO boring. Only something Hermione would like. Harry continued.

__

_To have 631,042,382,594,574,292,948,924,897,359 grains per star you would have to dig about 74,680,987,651,234 feet to get to the center._

_631,042,382,594,574,292,948,924,897,359 grains would be enough Stardust (if used sparingly) for about five centuries. The color of_

_631,042,382,594,574,292,948,924,897,359 is very hard to figure out. Little Jeremy Totté thinks the different colors are due to these calculations:_

_2x(n-8)k÷199m³_...

Harry couldn't take it any more. Who cares how many or what color each Stardust grain is? Harry slammed the book shut. Ron stirred. Harry put on his glasses and slipped out of the room. As soon as Harry was out of the room, he ran silently down the stairs and into the kitchen and stopped. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of water. Hermione looked up when he came in, but did not look surprised. Was he expected? Harry sat down next to her. She pushed an extra glass of water in front of him. "I had a dream that you would be down for some water," Hermione said. Harry must've looked surprised because she said, "You're not the only one with dreams that mean something." Hermione looked at him expectantly. Harry told her all about his dream. As he got to the end he tried to describe the indescribable mysterious stone the best that he could. When he was done Hermione put her hand over her mouth. "What is it?" Harry asked. "It's," said Hermione excitedly. "You'll find out in chapter six. You probably should skip the rest of the chapters, since they would be nothing to you, except chapter five." Harry smiled and was glad to not have to read three boring chapters. For a few minutes Harry and Hermione talked and laughed before putting their empty glasses in the sink and heading back upstairs.


	10. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Do I really have to at this point?

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Jeez my story needs serious editing. lol

Chapter ten: Chapter Six

Harry couldn't wait. He skipped chapter five for now to read chapter six. He had to know what he had dreamt about.

Chapter Six: Starcrystals 

_Starcrystals are a shiny, colorful, solid substance believed to be in the middle of every star. After getting through every layer of stardust, (which would take approximately 100 years to do) is one small stone._

_This stone is indeed special and powerful. Nobody really knows the properties of this stone. The truth is that no one ever really found one. It's properties and special powers were not discovered although we know it must be powerful since it origin is Stardust. I am sad to say we don't have too much information about this subject because I know it would be rather interesting and informative for the scientists to make new discoveries._

_Starcrystals don't have a true color. The truth is that every color reflected into the crystal becomes part of the color. Since there are millions of colors in stardust there are millions of colors in the crystal already. If the crystal was untouched by color the crystal would either be clear or silver, but you will not ever find a starcrystal like that. _

Harry looked up. That was too short. Harry wanted to know more. He sensed that it might have an importance of some kind. He thought hard and again experienced the feeling of wanting to know more about planets beyond Earth, beyond the Milkyway... but this time he wanted to know more about stars...

--------

Harry was holding a Starcrystal. His surroundings were a blur of color. The indescribable moving of the colors was magnificent. Harry squeezed it in his palm and felt power running through his fingers and spreading so that soon his whole body was engulfed in the magic. Magic pulsed up and down his body in a way that felt like warm mist and made him relaxed... for a moment... until...

Harry felt a sharp pain in his pocket. His surroundings had became cold and very dark. Inside his pocket, Harry's fingers closed around a small round ball that burned so hot he could hardly keep hold of it. He took it out of his pocket to find his Midnight ball, Red with danger. Harry heard cold laughter at the suffering hand. He knew that he must act know. The pain from the ball grew stronger until...

--------

Harry woke up with his scar searing with so much pain he pressed both of his hands upon it. After a moment, Harry sat up and grabbed for his Midnight ball, only to find it quite cool, though he could not tell the color in the dark. Harry, fully relieved placed the ball on his bedside table. His scar still hurt badly as he lay back down. Harry suddenly remembered what had happened in the kitchen earlier that night.

Why would Hermione have a dream about him? How could it be true? Was there some reason that he should know about the Starcrystal before he goes to Hogwarts, (which was approaching rapidly.) He thought about Hermione becoming a prefect and Ron accidentally dropping an ingredient into one of Fred and George's experiments creating _Ron's Tickling Tarts_. The good thoughts about his friends helped him to fall asleep again.

Harry woke up to see Ron lying awake. "Morning," Ron mumbled. "Morning," Harry replied tiredly. Harry dressed and went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, Sirius, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione already there. "I'm going to go shopping for school supplies today Harry dear. Anything extra you need me to pick up," Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry shook his head.

He sat down next to Hermione. She seemed tired too. He did not waste time telling her about his dream, (in a low voice so that nobody else could hear.) Then Ron walked in as Mrs. Weasley put breakfast on the table. Harry had just finished when Ron came in. Hermione didn't get a chance to reply when Ron sat next to Harry and began talking to him, and although Harry appeared to be quite interested, what Harry really needed was for Hermione's advice on his current dream.

Finally Harry managed to get some time alone with Hermione. "Obviously danger," Hermione said. "Harry," she said, "This year you _really_ must be careful." "I know," Harry said sarcastically but with a smile. Hermione's eyes twinkled. Harry looked at Hermione and...

Ron barged in. "Ron, honestly, what did I tell you about knocking," Hermione said slightly annoyed. Ron just shrugged and then asked, "What's going on?" "I was getting advice from Hermione," Harry explained. Then he told Ron everything. "Bloody hell," Ron said when he was finished. "Harry," Ron said in a questioning tone. "You won't... don't—" "Don't do anything stupid," Hermione finished. "Both of you," she said glaring at Ron. "What did I do?" Ron asked curiously, though not expecting an answer. When he did not get one he said to Harry, "Sirius wants to talk to you Harry. He is in Buckbeak's room." Harry left the room to go and talk to his Godfather.

"Harry," Sirius said with a smile as Harry entered. He was feeding Buckbeak dead rats. "Harry, you know, there is something I have been wanting to talk to you about. Do you think I may be able to come with you to King's Cross Station in dog form?" Harry thought what Hermione would say. "Oh no Harry. You can't let him do that. I mean, what if someone recognizes him?" "No," Harry said. Sirius looked surprised. He clearly had not expected this answer.

"I want you to come Sirius but what if somebody recognizes you?" Harry asked. Sirius seemed a bit hurt, but soon recovered. "If you're sure," Sirius said tonelessly. "Positive," said Harry, and with that he left. Harry felt uneasy about it. Harry knew that he was just looking out for Sirius's safety but... Hermione was walking by, causing him to lose his train of thought. Hermione studied Harry's face and then asked, "Harry, are you okay?" Harry looked at her and explained it all. "You were right to refuse him you know?" Hermione said when Harry was finished.

Later Harry told Ron. "You should have let him go," Ron replied after hearing Harry's story. "Harry did the right thing Ron," Hermione insisted. "He hurt Sirius's feelings Hermione," Ron replied. "Who knows what might have happened if Sirius was there," Hermione continued. "Harry," said Ron eagerly, "there is still time to accept Sirius's offer." "_Ron_," Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Really Hermione," Ron exclaimed, "who would recognize a shaggy, black dog?" "You'd be surprised!" Hermione snapped back. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ron exclaimed angrily. Harry slipped out of the room before things between Ron and Hermione got worse. In a few days Harry would be back in Hogwarts were he truly belonged.


	11. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

--------

Harry was holding the Starcrystal. The power was pulsing through his fingertips along the rest of his body. Harry felt relaxed and powerful. Suddenly the dream changed. The clear blue sky darkened and turned black.

Then he heard a scream that broke the calm silence. A high-pitched scream. A girls scream. Hermione's scream…

Harry suddenly felt tense. What happened to Hermione? Was she all right? Why did she scream? Could he help her? Did she need him?

--------

Ron shook him awake. Harry opened his eyes. Ron was standing over him. There was cold sweat on his forehead. Before Ron could say anything, Harry bolted out of the room and into Hermione's room noisily, waking up Ginny in the process. "HERMIONE," Harry screamed running to her side.

Hermione sat up confused. "Harry, what are you doing — Ahhh!!!! Fred, George, honestly stop," as Hermione spoke there was a loud crack and Fred and George appeared. "Harry, you're gonna wake up Mum," Fred said worriedly. "What'd you scream for Harry?" George asked.

"Uh, bad dream," Harry said. Fred looked around and said, "Oh no, Mum's coming." There was a loud crack and the twins were gone. "MUDBLOODS... FILTH..." Harry rushed back to bed a bit embarrassed and heard footsteps on the stairs. "What," Ron started but Harry interrupted calmly, but urgently, "Ron, your Mum is coming and if you want her to find you awake..."

Harry didn't need to finish. Ron nodded. Both of them scrambled into bed. A minute later Mrs. Weasley ran into the room. After she made sure Harry and Ron were asleep, she went to check on the girls. Although both knew that the other was awake, Harry and Ron did not talk until the next morning.

Harry woke and saw Ron just getting up. "I was just about to wake you," he said. "Don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express." Happiness flooded through Harry because he was going back to Hogwarts. Harry dressed and went to the kitchen. As soon as he walked in, he was surprised to be met by many stares. "What?" Harry asked somewhat irritatedly.

No one answered. Harry looked away and sat down between Hermione and Ron. "So what really happened last night," Ron asked. Harry looked around quickly to make sure no one was listening, before he said quietly, "I heard Hermione scream in my dream." Hermione looked at Harry, but did not say anything. Ron looked slightly worried. Harry looked away and started eating.

Harry stood in front of the solid appearing barrier between platforms 9 and 10. This was really the entrance to Platforms 9¾. He watched as Fred and George Weasley disappeared through the barrier. "You three next, now go on," Mrs.Weasley told them kindly.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, with Hermione and Ron on either side. When they reached the barrier they leaned on it and the noisy train station disappeared from behind them. They were now on platform 9¾ ready to board the Hogwarts express. Ginny, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, and Mr. and Mrs.Weasley suddenly appeared.

"You must hurry," Mrs. Weasley said, "there isn't much time." "Be careful," said Lupin looking directly at Harry, "all of you." After hugs and short good-byes the Weasleys (children) Harry and Hermione piled onto the train just in time.

Waving until Mrs. Weasley and the lot were out of sight, Harry, Ron and Ginny went to find an empty compartment ( Hermione had to go to prefect duties.) They shared it with a blonde haired girl named Luna Lovegood, of whom always had a dreamy expression in her eyes and believed everything in a magazine called _The Quibbler_.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were discussing Quidditch among other things when Neville Longbottom walked in. "Hi guys!" he said excitedly. "Hey Neville," Harry replied. "Have a good summer?" "Yeah, pretty good, you?" Harry shrugged. He really didn't feel like going into it right now.

"Me too," Neville said excitedly. The time passed quickly until before they knew it, Hermione strode into the compartment to see it littered with wrappers of treats from the witch's trolley. She sat next Harry who was across from Ron. Ron looked at her and said, "Well _that_ took long enough." Hermione gave him a dirty look. "I was being debriefed on _Prefect_ duties Ron," Hermione said annoyed.

"So…" Harry said, desperately searching his mind for a change of subject. "Did you hear what Fudge has been saying this time?" Ginny saved, pulling out a copy of the latest _Daily Prophet_. Harry looked at Ginny gratefully with a weak smile. She returned his look with a small smile.

They already had their school robes on when Harry's scar seared with pain. Harry stayed conscious just long enough to hear Hermione scream, "HARRY!!!!"

- - - - - -

"I want it, NOW!!" Voldemort screamed at a man of whom Harry couldn't see clearly. There was something familiar about him, although Harry couldn't figure out what. The hooded man was sprawled on the floor as if he had just been tortured.

"Retrieve it, or…" he raised his wand, "_Crucio_." The man screamed under the spell's influence, until Voldemort calmly lifted the spell. "That goes for all of you," he said cooly, red eyes moving across several black figures surrounding him.

That was when Harry noticed that there were other Death Eaters there too. "Go," he said. They all bowed in unison, as the man on the floor quivered pathetically.

- - - - - -

Harry opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor with Ginny's, Hermione's, Ron's and Neville's faces hovering over him, their faces filled with cincern. Even Luna looked up from the _Quibbler_, interestedly. They backed away as Hermione extended her arm and pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked, seating herself down next to him.

He nodded shakily. "What happened?" she asked, looking straight into his green eyes. "He wants It," Harry said breathlessly. Hermione exchanged glances with Ron (who had also heard) and then fixed Harry with an inquiring look, but he refused to elaborate.

* * *

A/N: Until review and tell me what you think. I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter and I wont update until I get more reviews. 


End file.
